Mission Paw: Evil Painter
(Note: a quick backstory, after Gabriel's death Adrien gives up being Cat Noir and becomes Morpher, the owner of the buttlerfly miraculous and now Marinette gives the cat miraculous to other people). Opening: Marinette: In the day time, I'm Marinette, just a normal girl with a normal but there is something on me that only I know, 'cause I have a secret. Marshall: miraculous, simple the best... Chase: ...up to the test when things go wrong... Skye: ...miraculous, the luckyest, the power of love aways so strong. Pups and Ryder: Miraculous. The episode tittle appears. Marinette: Mission Paw: Evil Painter. The episode starts with Rubble and Marshall looking at the screen waching the Paris News Reports. Reporter: ...and a new villain strikes again Paris, but for our luck, Ladybug and her team is aways ready. Marshall: wow, Ladybug is so cool, I would love to be her hero partner. Rubble: I wonder wh is she going to choose to be Cat Noir know. The camera focus on Ladybug giving the cat miraculous to Chloe. On paris... Ladybug: Chloe Bourgeois, this is the miraculous of the Black Cat, it will give you the power of distruction. Chloe: I promise I will make you proud Ladybug. Plagg Claws Out. Kitty Noir: I'm Kitty Noir now, get ready to lose Puppet Flekta. Morpher: Puppet Flekta, don't let them win. (Note: Puppet Flekta is Manu and Juleka akumatized in the same villain). Puppet Flekta: yes Morpher. Back to Adventure Bay. Marshall: go Kitty Noir. Rubble: go Ladybug. Marshall and Rubble: go both. Chase and Skye walk in the living room. Skye: what are guys looking at? Marshall: where waching the Paris News Report of Ladybug, isn't she amazing? Skye (in a jealous tone): yup, amazing. whispers: but your awesome. Chase: did you say something? Skye (blushing): nothing. Reporter: Ladybug uses her luckycharm and... a doll, wait of couse, she uses to distract the villain while Kitty Noir uses her cataclysm to destroy the fary stick. And she purifies the akuma and know she uses the miraculous Ladybug to fix everything. What a show ladies and gentlemen, what a show. Chase: pshh, amatures. Rubble: what do youe mean "amatures"? Chase: they are alway letting people turn into villains, if I had the ladybug miraculous there wouldn't be any villains in paris at all. Skye: I think it would be nice to see you as a super hero. Chase (blushing): w-w-wow, t-t-thanks Skye, besides, my Luckycharm would give me everything i want. Marshall: ok, you just acting dumb. Chase: excuse me? Marshall: the lucycharm doesn't give you what you want, it gives you what you need. Besides that, they have lifes and can't be always there to stop someone from being akumatized. Rubble: wow Marshall, not even I knew that. Marshall: is because I'm a huge Ladybug fan, I even read her comics. Just then Ryder comes up with excelent knews. Ryder: hey pups, I got some exciting knews for all of us. Chase: what is it Ryder? Ryder: the Princess of Barkingburg invited us to her painting exposition. Skye: wow, I can't wait to see all the pretty paintings. Ryder: not only that but Adrien Agreste will be there. Skye: *gasp, OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, I always wanted to meet him, he's so pretty, so amazing, so... Chase and Marshall (in a jealous tone): we get it, he's amazing. Rubble: sounds like 2 pups are a little jealous. Chase and Marshall (blushing): N-NO WERE NOT. Ryder: *laught, anyway, she said that you pups can also make pictures for the exposition. Just when Ryder said that Rocky was passing by and heard everything and smile soon awaken on pup's face. He then ran over to were Ryder was. Rocky: DID YOU SAID THAT WE CAN MAKE OUR PAINTINGS? Ryder: yup. Rocky ran to his truck and got back to the living room with 6 different paintings of the PAW Patrol. Marshall: wow, dose are some amazing paintings of us. Rocky: so, does anyone also wanna show there pictures. Chase: I think Rocky can represent the PAW Patrol. Ryder: well, PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller. At Barkingburg... The Princess: Oh this is going to be such an amazing exposition. Sweetie: of course it will, whisper: if you say so. Soon the PAW Patrol arrive. Marshall: wow, look at all these paintings. Zuma look at Rocky who was nerves looking at the other's arts. Zuma: keep cool dude, I'm sure your going to do just fine. While Skye was walking she heard a voice calling her name. ???: hello sweety. Skye: mom, DAD? Heaven: hey girl, what's up. Clouds: oh darling, we weren't expacting you here. Marshall: hey Skye, who are these guys? Meanwhile on Paris. Morpher: Nooro, dark wings fall. Adrien detransforms from his alter ego and lais on the ground looking sad. Adrien: I failed again Nooro, this is the 4 villain that Ladybug beats. Nooro: don't worry Adrien, I know you can do this. Suddenly Nathalie appears. Nathalie: Adrien it's... She looks at the teenager and hug him to make him feel happy but finishes the hug to tell him the news. Nathalie: we leave in an hour, ok? Adrien: ok, thanks Nathalie, and bing your miraculous please. Marinette's house. Marinette: I can't belive that I'm going to Barkiburg as birthday gift. Tikki: but what if an akuma attacks? Marinette: uhm, your right Tikki, were gonna make Master Fu a visite. Tikki Spots On. On Master Fu's house... Marinette: Master, I'm going out of Paris while, can I bring 2 miraculous with me? Master Fu: yes, but be careful with them. He opens the box let's Marinette choose 2. Marinette: uhm, let's... The cat miraculous and the bee miraculous. Thanks Master. Back to Barkingburg... Cloud: so, sweety, who are your friends? Skye: Mom, dad, this are my besties Marshall Chase. Chase: hello, my name is Chase. Leader of the team, police pup and spy pup. Heaven: now that's a pup I like, I only see the best for you son. Then he turn to Marshall and ofr his surprise Marshall was kind of nervous. Marshall: h-hey, m-m-my n-na-m-me is M-Marshall. Heaven looks at him with disgust and starts talking with Chase leaving Marshall there embarresed. Cloud: so Skye, have you choosen one already. Skye (blushing): n-no, but it's just there so cute. Like, Chase is brave and sometimes fearless but Marshall is always caring for the others and he is alway trying to make us laught. Cloud: I understand darling, but if I was you. I would pick the dalmatian, he seems to be pretty cute. Skye: hehe, thanks mom. Just then Adrien Nathalie and Marinette arrived. Skye: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, IT'S ADRIEN AGRESTE. Adrien: hey everyone, well let's get the painting exposition starting. After that Rocky and Zuma started packing the paintings. Rocky: thanks Zuma, I can handle from here. Zuma: ok, dude good luck. Rocky: thanks man. After Zuma left him and people start entering hte exposition Rocky felt that he needs to use the bathroom, for his luck Skye was next to him. Rocky: hey Skye, can you wach over my paintings for me? Skye: sure. While that Marinette was exploring the place but she didn't notice the princess and she ran into her loosing her earings. Princess: oh my, are you ok? Marinette: yeah sorry, i'm Marinette by the way. Princess: i'm the princess of Barkingburg, nice to meet you... Rocky: HOW COULD YOU SKYE!!? Skye: I-I-I'm sorry Rocky, I didn't mean to break your paintings. Rocky: sorry? SORRY? I WORK ON THOSE THING FOR 3 MONTHS AND YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOUR SORRY EVERYTHING WILL BE OK? Zuma: dude calm down, your over reacting. While that was happening Adrien and Nathalie go to the top of the exposition and transform into their alter ego. Adrien: Nooro, dark wings rise. Nathalie: Duusu, spread my feathers. Rocky: I'm going home, thanks for ruining my night Skye. Heleaves the castle and goes to the Air Patroller, followed by Zuma. But what they didn't know was that Morpher and Mayura are near. Morpher: I can feel the anger of a painter who had life work destroyed, fly my little Akuma, and evillize him. Mayura: fly away my little Malak, and bring him to evil. The akuma and malak fly towards Rocky, the akuma lands and his paint brush and the malak on his paint buck. Zuma get confuse to why he suddenly stop. Morpher: Evil Painter, I'm Morpher, I'm giving you the power to make all of your paintings come to life. Mayura: Evil Painter, I'm Mayura, to help on your mission I'm giving you Toxic Paint. He can morph into every shape you order him to. Morpher: and all you have to do is give us the miraculous of the ladybug and the black cat, so, we have a deal? Rocky: Morpher, Mayura, you two can count on me. Zuma: who? Suddenly a purple cloud appear around Rocky and a blue dark cloud appear around his paint bucket, the purple and blue cloud disappear revealed and giant green paint monster and Evil Painter. Zuma: R-R-Rocky? Evil Painter: it's Evil Painter now. Rocky then paints Reflekta and Cat Blanc on his canva and they appear on the real world. Evil Painter: let's go. Reflekta attacks Zuma but she misses and let's the dog escape, everyone at the castle saw that and run to hide. Marinette founds a hidding spot and tries to find her earings on her pocket. Marinette: Tikki were are you? Meanwhile Evil Painter was looking for Skye and founds her on a bush. Evil Painter: There you are. Heaven: SKYE, GET AWAY FROM HER YOU... Cat Blanc: cataclysm. Heaven nearly get's cataclysm and fails to save his daughter, Toxic captures her and transforms into a helicopter and fly away. Cloud: Skye, NO!!!! Rubble: Ladybug, were are you? While Marshall was hidding he finds two earings on the ground. Marshall: hey, they look pretty. When he touches the earings they glow and Tikki comes out of them. Tikki: Marinette what's worn... wait your not Marinette. Chase, Heaven, Cloud and the rest of the pups appear looking at what Marshall found. Chase: wait, who are you? Tikki: I'm Tikki, the kwami of creation. Zuma: cool. Tikki: look, I need to find Ladybug, do you know were she is? Chase: no, but I would be glad to be your owner for the time being. Heaven: yeah, I think Chase over here would be a good super hero. Zuma: yup. Tikki: well, I thought the dalmatian here would be the hero. All: MARSHALL? Chase: look, not to be a party pooper, but Marshall is a little clumsy and I don't think he would be a good hero on this situation. Tikki: Marshall, Ladybug read all your letters and sometimes even thinks you know more about her powers then herself. Marshall: really? Tikki: uhum, so are you ready to save your friend? Marshall: of course I am. The look at Marshall with a proud smile, except for Heaven and Chase. Zuma: your jealous that Marshall's gonna save your crush. Chase (blushing): n-no, it's just t-th-at. *Sight, ok, maybe a little jealous. Heaven: hey spots, do something to my daugther and... Clouds: honey... Heaven: *sight, never mind. Tikki: all you need to say is: Tikki, Spots On. Marshall: ok, Tikki Spots On. (What Marshall's transformation would be like). To be continue in Part 2. Category:Crossover Episodes